Stereo Hearts
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: She needed to understand that he was hers. She wasn't going to lose him. His heart beat for her. ApolloThalia. Thanks to Meme-Love for the idea!


**Just a little something I whipped up. I'd like to dedicate this to Meme-Love for inspiring me with the idea :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes (and Adam Levine)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stereo Hearts<strong>

He needed her to understand.

He was Apollo the sun god, the infamous player of Greek mythology, of their whole history. He was depicted as the god that liked to fool around and live life loose—calm, relaxed…not so uptight like his uncles and father. Aphrodite understood his point, even if it was just because she was mostly a superficial ditz. But still! She did her duties while having fun of her own. She didn't worry about every little thing along the way.

Granted, he was the god of prophecy, but that's why he got so bored so easily. He _knew_ what was going to happen. Even if it didn't play out exactly like his visions, he got the gist of it.

So, because of his boredom, he had to find ways to entertain himself. So what if he liked to fool around with the occasional mortal woman? He'd been doing it for eons, and quite frankly, one girl wasn't going to change that.

But gods…he felt like such a bastard afterwards. He hadn't even had the decency to stay with the woman during the night after his latest score. As soon as his breathing had calmed to a steady pace, he had sat up from the bed that creaked loudly from his weight, practically mocking him that he was getting up, that he wasn't lying down because it wasn't _her_ beside him. He felt sick to his stomach as he pulled his boxers and jeans on. His heart was full of heavy guilt and regret as he slipped his shirt on over his head. Apollo ignored the pleas of the woman as she tried to persuade him to stay. He pushed his legs, which felt like lead, towards the door and walked out into the cool, autumn air, the chilly wind biting at his face.

He was disgusted. How could he live with himself? He had a wonderful woman of his own, one who was committed to him and would be there for him in the morning, no matter what. Why would he _want_ to cheat on her? Why would he deliberately hurt her like that, especially since he knew that she knew _exactly_ what he was doing behind her back?

But why would Thalia stay with him?

He didn't understand it. Did she really love him that much? To still have some sort of faith that he loved her back?

That's not to say that he didn't. Gods did he love her. He loved her with all of his being, with every fiber of his soul. He physically ached to hold her, to be with her. His heart pounded with grief whenever she was hurt, especially when he was the cause. He longed to see her every second he was away.

His heart had started beating for her when he first met her. She had driven his chariot and had even burned half of New England. That alone had made him positive that she was something special.

And the more that he got to know her, the more that he had popped in on her "just to check up on her"…he started falling harder and harder, until suddenly, she was practically his heartbeat. She became his lifeline, his reason for living.

So then why did he cheat on her?

The sun god found himself at Camp. Whether he had walked there or transported himself, he wasn't sure. He looked up at the building in front of him, fog starting to creep off the lake into the main area, surrounding Apollo in a chilly, misty illusion.

Zeus' cabin, Cabin One, loomed above him mysteriously and overwhelming. The guilt he was feeling tripled, practically knocking the air out of him. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, slowly opening the door.

He wasn't surprised to see her sitting on her bed wide awake, her slim, petite form facing away from the door. He bit the inside of his cheek and stepped inside, quietly shutting the door behind him. He didn't move.

She sighed, more to herself if anything, but it echoed around like she had dropped a glass bowl. It pierced Apollo like a poisonous dagger, digging into his head and making him bite his cheek harder. She knew. She knew damn well where he had been.

The second she stood up and spoke, he knew she had been crying. Her movements were obviously controlled and tense. Her voice was scratchy and broken. She was fighting to keep it together, making him feel like an even bigger asshole. It caused his heart to break apart.

"You can leave, you know," she practically whispered. Despite its lack of volume, it was harsh and grating. "You aren't obligated to stay."

But he wanted to stay. So badly. He couldn't explain his love for her. He couldn't explain why she had interested him so much, or why she was different from every other girl. He loved all of her best and worst qualities. She understood him on a level that no one else could.

And yet, it felt like they were millions of years apart.

He stepped towards her, his heart beating faster with each step. He needed to get her to see that he still loved her. Those other women…they meant nothing.

She tensed, but didn't step away as he wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. His heart leapt for joy at feeling her skin on his again, of having her familiar scent wrap around his senses. He held her tight, his head resting against hers, his warm breath ghosting across her ear.

"You have to understand," he mumbled, his voice breaking slightly. This was where it either all started…or ended. "It's in my nature. I…I just can't…"

He swallowed and pulled away a bit. He needed to find a way to explain it, to make her see that he was hers and no one else's.

Thalia's body was shaking with repressed sobs. Apollo turned her around and grabbed her face gently, forcing her to look into his eyes with her shockingly blue ones, visible only by the slight moonlight filtering through the window.

"My heart belongs to you," he whispered, never breaking eye contact with her, even when tears slipped down her cheeks onto his hands. "You're my reason for living."

He stopped, looking away for a second to take a deep breath. "I'm trying my hardest," he said slowly. "I can't explain why I do this, but I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep as much of it as I can."

Thalia wasn't sure why she hadn't kicked him out. She really should have, considering he was a lying, cheating bastard.

But he was apologizing. He was keeping his promise…or, at least, _trying_ to. He had confessed himself to her and given his _heart_ to her.

Apollo wasn't a serious guy. But whenever he was around her…she saw the best in him. She saw the witty, caring, serious guy that not everyone could see. Thalia prided herself on being invincible—she was able to block emotions like no one's business. However, for some reason, somehow…he'd gotten past her defenses. He was special, and for some reason, she couldn't find it in herself to let him go.

The ex-hunter stood on her tip-toes and placed her lips on his warm ones. It sent a warm, pleasurable shiver down her spine, igniting her passion for the sun god once again. She really shouldn't have kissed him. She should have kicked him out. But she loved him, and quite frankly, he was her world now.

Apollo held her close, his heart beating frantically with excitement and _warmth_. Once again, he was reminded of why Thalia was his soul mate, his one and only. His heart beat for her and her alone. He was doing his best to keep his promise, and with each second that he spent with her…it was only getting easier and easier.

* * *

><p><strong>So...sorry for disappearing for so long. I was pretty occupied with other matters (things I don't really want to talk about) and they really aren't that important. What's important is that I'm coming back to writing! I'm going to catch up on reading (Throne of Fire...Son of Neptune...ehehe...) which won't take too long...like two weeks, give or take a few days. However, keep in mind that I have school work too.<strong>

**But I promise, promise, PROMISE to start catching up on Fanfiction. I'll be working on the last chapter of Death is Life and Reactions and then I'll start finishing my other stories that I've left alone for months now (ouch...).**

**Thanks for reading and review please! (I'll understand if you guys are pissed at me for not posting anything in so long...)**

**:)**

**-Akatsuki Child**


End file.
